EREN O ELLEN?
by moon hikire
Summary: Que pasaría si Eren fuera en realidad Ellen una mujer? Como lo tomaría rivaille? Además de eso.. Qué pasaría si saliera embarazado? Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Que pasaría si Eren fuera en realidad Ellen una mujer? Como lo tomaría rivaille? Además de eso.. Qué pasaría si saliera embarazado? Lemon

Los personajes no son míos pertenecer a Hajime Isayama me base en un doujinshi que vi hace poco solo lo alargue.

**RIVAILLE **

Pensaba que sería un dia normal estaba tomando una taza de café con Mike y Hanji hasta que Mike empezó una conversación que sabía no me gustaría como acabaría

-últimamente he notado un olor extraño en eren- comento el humano con el olfato más agudo de todo el escuadrón– que puedo hacer es el mismo olor que las mujeres emiten en su periodo menstrual- el comentario hiso al oficial poner cara de pocos amigos y a hanji escupir el café del cual bebía.

-¿huh?... ¿qué?... creo que no te entiendo bien- dijo nuestra gran amante de los titanes limpiando el café que caía por su barbilla

-puedo percibir el mismo olor particular del periodo menstrual en eren- volvió a decir Mike cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente

–NO TENIAS QUE REPETIRLO… ¿estás seguro que no lo estas confundiendo? Como confundirlo con el olor normal de la sangre – dijo hanji temerosa de lo que pudiera contentar

- el olor de una mujer en su periodo y el de la sangre normal son diferentes. Por ejemplo…- Mike pensó que podría comenzar una explicación sobre como los olores eran diferentes pero nuestro querido oficial intervino por primera vez en la conversación.

-SI NO TE CALLAS AHORA MISMO TE CORTARE MIKE- dijo el más pequeño de esa habitación en un tono molesto y con su ya conocida aura asesina rodeándolo

-¿no será el olor de alguna otra chica?- comento hanji tratando de evitar que el oficial matara a Mike con la mirada

-si es así me gustaría oler el olor del cuerpo de otra persona, pero estoy seguro que es eren- dijo viendo hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de muerte de su oficial

-¿pero él es hombre no es así?... así que porque debería oler como una chica- dijo el oficial ya asqueado de esta conversación sin sentido

-… ¡ah, eso me recuerda¡ eren estaba pálido como una hoja esta mañana, tenía un dolor en el estómago- espeto hanji para la sorpresa de todos en la habitación reinaba el silencio

El sargento no pudo más la duda y la curiosidad lo mataban ¿su preciado eren una mujer? ¿Acaso ese milagro era posible? – necesitamos alguna confirmación huh?- levantándose de su asiento

-¿R-Rivaille a dónde vas?- dijo la única mujer en la habitación sintiendo como el corazón le latía aún más fuerte que de costumbre, la mujer sabía que lo que venía no podría ser bueno, para eren por supuesto.

-voy a quitarle la ropa- el oficial mui apenas pudo disimular la excitación que esa pequeña frase le causaba, estaba a punto de girar el picaporte cuando la voz de hanji resonó en la habitación.

-¡E-ESPERA UN SEGUNDO¡ QUE TAL SI ES UNA CHICA ¡VOY YO!- logro articular mujer, sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas.

-si tiene ese secreto porque iba a decírtelo ahora?- escupió como veneno el oficial, nadie más debería ver a eren sin prenda alguna solo él podía tener ese placer.

-… bueno es cierto- dijo la mujer ya con el color marcado en sus mejillas y como si fuera una iluminación divina le llego una idea que tal vez solo tal vez detendría al oficial de denudar a una posible chica/chico inocente – Pero quiero decir, va a asumir la responsabilidad cuando se entere de la verdad o qué?...- hanji miro a Mike suplicando con la mirada que lo apoyara tenía que proteger la castidad de eren a toda costa

Mike tardo unos segundos en procesar esa mirada, tal vez era bueno recordando olores pero no lo era cuando de indirectas se trataba – en realidad podría ser una niña en edad de casarse va a ser un problema si le quita la ropa a una niña a la mitad de su edad-

Rivaille solo los miraba desde la puerta con un rostro casi inocente –¿responsabilidad?... ¿está bien siempre y cuando me case con el verdad?- soltó con una ligereza e inocencia que ni él solo se la podía creer

El comentario dejo a hanji y a Mike helados, con la boca y los ojos más que abiertos ¿acaso sus oídos escuchaban bien? Su oficial, el gran Rivaille soltaba sus intenciones tan fácilmente.

-quería casarse con el de todos modos así que es totalmente conveniente para el- dijo hanji estática no podría creer que esto pasara… ¿su oficial por fin podría encontrar felicidad?

Bueno esta es la primera parte espero les agrade es mi primer fanfic así que, comentarios, dudas, jitomatasos?

Espero subir la segunda parte dentro de unos días

Hasta entonces n_n


	2. interrogatorio

Que pasaría si Eren fuera en realidad Ellen una mujer? Como lo tomaría rivaille? Además de eso.. Qué pasaría si saliera embarazado? Lemon

Los personajes no son míos pertenecer a Hajime Isayama me base en un doujinshi que vi hace poco solo lo alargue.

**EREN/ELLEN**

Solo quería que esto parara tenía unos cólicos que me hacían sentir en el infierno ni el calor de mi cama, que no era mui caliente porque dormía en un calabozo, podía ayudarme, decidí decirle a hanji que me sentía mal y saltarme el entrenamiento diario, prefiero evitar accidentes, no quiero que me descubran… después de todo si alguien descubriera que soy mujer seria el fin, solo mikasa los sabe y le hice jurar que no lo diría pasara lo que pasara, después de todo soy una chica plana para nada femenina ¿cómo no me confundirían con un hombre?. Cuando entre a mi "cuarto" y me percaté de que nadie estuviera cerca decidí desahogarme contra mi almohada y gritar a todo pulmón –!MALDITO SEA MI PERIODO, PORQUE DEMONIOS TUVE QUE NACER MUJER¡- después de eso me quede dormida hasta pasado el medio dia.

**RIVAILLE**

Cuando entre al calabozo lo encontré dormido parecía como si algo le molestara estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama abrazando una almohada como si la vida se le fuera en ello, me dolía verlo así, me senté en su cama y lo tape con la delgada sabana, acaricie ese cabello castaño era suave y delicado ya no estaba tan corto como la primera vez que lo vi había crecido cubría su nuca y ahora su fleco cubría un poco sus ojos dándole un aire misterioso a esos ojos azules verdosos que tanto me enloquecían, pero lo que más me gustaba eran esos labios tan finos que al sonreírme derretían el hielo en mi interior, deseaba besarlos morderlos y saciarme de ellos, ya no podía contenerme me incline para por fin rosar esos labios con los míos…

-hm- ese pequeño quejido me detuvo.. !ESTABA DESPERTANDO¡. Doy gracias a dios que soy lo bastante rápido, pude levantarme de un solo golpe y acercarme a la puerta de la celda para fingir que apenas estaba entrando, pero mi cuerpo estaba tenso y sentía mi rostro igual espero no parecer enfadado.

**EREN/ELLEN**

-hm- sentí como si alguien me mirara, en peor momento no podía ser tenía un sueño hermoso el oficial Rivaille entraba a mi habitación pero era diferente no me veía como a un monstruo me veía como una humana, como a una mujer, pude sentir el sus cálidos dedos acariciar mi cabello y mi rostro, dudo de mi cordura ya que por un momento sentí su aliento en mi rostro… casi como si fuera a besarme. Abrí los ojos y me lleve una gran sorpresa

-!H- H- H-HEICHOU RIVAILLE¡- casi me caigo de la cama por la sorpresa el oficial tenía esa aura asesina que lo caracterizaba. *POR KAMII AHORA PORQUE ESTABA ENOJADO* pensé casi al borde de las lágrimas, pero no lloraría no frente al oficial dueño de mis suspiros debía ser fuerte si quería ganarme su respeto… *si claro… respeto… * solloce en un susurro que mui apenas yo podía escuchar.

El oficial no le importo que casi me callera de la cama solo se sentó en medio de ella cruzo los brazos y puso una expresión de querer matarme.

*Me pregunto si hice algo para que se enojara* pensé abrazando la almohada contra mi pecho, sintiendo el sudor recorrer mi espalda.

-Eren esto es una orden- dijo el oficial sin quitar esa expresión seria

-S-SI SEÑOR- dije en un intento fallido de parecer calmada

-quítate la ropa- dijo sin dudar un segundo pero en ese momento estaba tan asustada por su aura asesina que no reaccione

-si señor- dije inconscientemente… 3…2….1… - ¡PERDON!- grite a todo pulmón con la piel de gallina acaso el oficial mi oficial tan serio quería verme ¿¡desnuda!?

-cállate no hables tan alto- dijo el con cara de fastidio

-¿¡POR QUE TENGO QUE QUITARME LA ROPA!?- dije sobre exaltado por me mente solo pasaban imágenes pervertidas y las conversaciones sobre ese tipo de cosas cuando estaba en la academia, cada noche los chicos se ponían a platicar de temas pervertidos que nunca hubiera deseado oír menos ahora que todo eso se me venía a la mente

-porque estábamos discutiendo si eres chica o chico una suposición estúpida huh?- dijo tranquilamente mientras yo me moría por dentro

-¡…!- mi mente era un completo desastre y mi cuerpo solo estaba estático mientras apretaba mi pantalón para disimular el temblor de mis manos –… yo soy un hombre, yo no recuerdo haber dudado antes- dije con toda la seguridad que podía aparentar en ese momento

El ambiente se sentía cada vez más y más tenso no sabía cuánto podría soportarlo. Los cólicos me mataban y levi con su interrogatorio.

-muéstrame tu prueba-

*prueba… prueba… de qué demonios habla este oficial pervertido* pensé sintiendo el color subir a mis mejillas pero no podía permitir que me viera inseguro – estoy seguro de que estoy registrado como un hombre en los diarios oficiales-

-¿¡quieres decir los diarios que solo contienen información impresa de hace 5 años!? Eso no puede ser considerado como prueba- dijo con una mirada de pocos amigos que me hacía querer esconderme debajo de la sabana

Me estaba quedando sin opciones ya no tenía excusas, los pretextos que he puesto durante toda mi vida se están agotando en tan solo unos minutos

-Eren… cuanto tiempo quieres seguir jugando a esto- al oficial solo le faltaba que le saliera humo de las orejas estaba molesto, estresado, cansado de que la conversación solo fuera en círculos – ¿Hay una manera fácil no crees?... Entre hombres no tenemos por qué sentir vergüenza ¿verdad eren?- dijo empujándolo a la cama aprisionándolo con sus brazos.

Había llegado a mi limite simplemente no podía ganar contra él, quería decirle deseaba decirle que yo era mujer pero era difícil mui difícil - …. N-no…. Yo no quiero…- comencé a temblar intente disimularlo apretando el cuello de la camisa del oficial pero mis manos no obedecían mi frustración y sentimientos acumulados se empezaban a mostrar pero porque ahora porque frente al oficial

Ya sé que el capítulo no fue de lo más interesante pero necesito apegarme lo más que pueda al doujinshi original no m odien

EN EL PROXIMO CAPUTILO ESPEREN LEMON :3

Bay bay


	3. ELLEN

Que pasaría si Eren fuera en realidad Ellen una mujer? Como lo tomaría rivaille? Además de eso.. Qué pasaría si saliera embarazado? Lemon

Los personajes no son míos pertenecer a Hajime Isayama me base en un doujinshi que vi hace poco solo lo alargue.

gracias a Evangeline-Darkness12 por su review y a todos los que ponen en favoritos y sigen la historia

**RIVAILLE**

Mi exasperación ya era más que notoria lo tenía contra la cama en una posición un tanto comprometedora pero tenía que forzarl dijera la verdad. No creí que tardaría tanto por una simple comprobación de sexo si era un hombre no era tan difícil quitarse los pantalones y punto.

-¿YA TE DIJE QUE ES UNA ORDEN NO? ¡AHORA QUITATE LA ROPA!- esa frase me causaba un placer infinito pero sería aún más placentera si este niñato la cumpliera

-n-no puedo seguir esa orden- estaba sudando frio y su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado aunque tuviera si rostro volteado podía notarlo estaba nervioso.

Era claro este niño me había colmado la paciencia y aunque lo amara debería pagar la consecuencia de hacerme enojar.

-¿realmente quieres perder la camisa… o tal vez los pantalones?- lo jale de la camisa mi rostro ya mostraba toda la frustración que sentía en esos momentos y al parecer él lo noto

-… enfrente de rivaille… ABSOLUTAMENTE NO QUIERO HACER ESO… FRENTE A LA PERSONA QUE ME GUSTA - su rostro y orejas estaban completamente rojos. Yo, yo estaba más que estupefacto, ¿había escuchado bien?

-hey… deja de llorar- solté su camisa me dedique a secar esas lagrimas traicioneras que salían de sus ojos dejando un pequeño rastro amargo en su rostro me sentía pésimo yo no quería lastimarlo lo amaba más que a mi propia vida no deseaba verlo llorar

**EREN/ELLEN**

No podía parar de llorar miles de sentimientos inundaban mi cabeza. El oficial seco mis lágrimas, me abrazo tiernamente y acariciaba mi cabello tratando de calmarme.

-escucha eren… incluso si eres una chica no creo que me hallas engañado, no voy a parar tu vigilancia, tampoco actuare diferente, si los otros te insultan yo asumo la responsabilidad- no podía ver el rostro del oficial pero sabía que el mío era una poesía entera, si para tener a un oficial tan lindo tenía que revelar que era una mujer entonces lo haría

-es verdad lo que acabas de decir- pregunte pensando que tal vez me engañaba

-¿me veo como alguien que brome sobre esto?- me pregunto con un aire más tranquilo

-no para nada- sintiéndome tonta por haber hecho semejante pregunta estúpida

-entonces no preguntes en primer lugar-

**RIVAILLE**

-oh… supongo que hay algo que debo decirte por adelantado, tan pronto como este excitado voy a tomar tu virginidad- dije efusivamente era algo que no tenía por qué guardarme después de todo ya había dicho muchas cosas que se supone nunca diría

Eren volvió a su ya habitual color tomate se veía lindo así de sonrojado pero se vería más lindo si se quitara aquella molesta ropa, pero tenía que ser un caballero después de todo sería su primera vez y quería que al recordarlo no se arrepintiera. Fuera hombre o mujer las primeras veces siempre se recuerdan… o al menos eso creo…

-tienes objeciones o algo- eso era lo mejor que podía hacer para ser un caballero, me avergonzaba de mí mismo

- bu-bu-bu-bueno, quiero decir, yo soy una chica flaca y no soy el tipo de mujer que está buscando- dijo más nerviosa que de costumbre moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente, creo que no había notado que me había revelado un secreto algo importante para ella ¡¿TAN DIFICL ERA?!

- m-me refiero a no tengo nada especial- dijo ya más calmada, apretando la sabana de la cama

-TODO LO CONTRARIO. Yo no tengo ganas de hacer algo si no es con tigo- su cara lo decía todo su boca y ojos abiertos de par en par revelaban que estaba más que sorprendida era demasiado ingenua después de todo yo siempre la había amado

-yo prefiero tener una erección con la chica que amo a con una prostituta o algo así- dije volteando el rostro sentía que mi cara estaba caliente tenía que disimular no quería parecer avergonzado, pero ella estaba más que avergonzada tenía su cara más roja de o que podía imaginar al igual que sus orejas solo soltaba balbuceos que ni yo podía comprender.

Sentí como si este momento de dulzura desaparecía cuando recordaba por lo que estaba hay, pero no podía dejar eso para después, aunque ya supiera que eren era mujer tenía que confirmarlo con mis propios ojos, además si no lo hacia hanji querría confirmarlo por ella misma

-bien entonces vamos a hacer una rápida confirmación- agarre su camisa y comencé a subirla

- POR-PORFAVOR ESPERE- lo dijo casi en una súplica

-… QUE ES AHORA…- no podía evitar enojarme después de todo el pantalón me estaba quedando apretado en la entrepierna

- bueno yo creo que incluso si usted me ve desnuda no puede estar seguro… así… si usted desea… creo que es más fácil confirmar si prueba por usted mismo- dijo levantándose la blusa dejando al descubierto su abdomen.

En ese momento el poco autocontrol que me quedaba se rompió, no planeaba enserio tomar su virginidad en ese momento pero si ella quería no podía negarme.

Comencé a besarla era un beso rudo para nada tierno, mordía y jalaba sus labios, mostrándole toda la desesperación que sentía, comencé a despojándola de esa ropa tan molesta dejándola solo con sus pantaletas, ella intento imitarme pero los nervios la volvían algo torpe así que decidí ayudarla un poco quitándome la camisa para ella, mientras ella peleaba con mi cinturón quitándome el pantalón.

Al parecer la niña no era tan plana como aparentaba, tome sus pechos entre mis manos, encajaban perfectamente aunque no eran mui grandes, para mi eran perfectos, los masajeaba con insistencia hasta que sentí el ligero rose de su pezón ya erecto, pero no era suficiente quería más y más cada vez, deje sus labios que ya estaban rojos y algo hinchados, baje hacia su pecho trazando un camino con mi lengua, aprisione su pezón con mi boca, comencé a lamerlo arrancándole algunos gemidos, al notar esto se cubrió la boca casi instantáneamente

-no te calles… déjame escuchar tus gemidos- le susurre mientras quitaba su mano de sus labios, regrese a mi labor, comenzando a lamer su otro pezón. Ella guio sus inexpertas manos a mi entrepierna, y comenzó a darle algo de atención, no sé si era porque era ella o simplemente la excitación del momento pero no pude evitarlo gemí roncamente y ella se detuvo instantáneamente

-¿hi-hice algo mal?-

-todo lo contrario- mi respiración me delataba estaba demasiado excitado más de lo que me gustaría admitir, pero debía ser paciente primero tenía que prepararla si no la lastimaría.

Decidí bajar a su entrepierna pero había olvidado aquellas molestas pantaletas, se las quite más rápido de lo que yo pensaba y comencé a saborear su parte más íntima. Ella sabía exquisito tenía un olor mui peculiar, inocencia, el olor de la inexperiencia que pronto cambiaria, introduje un dedo lentamente ella dio un respingo y el hermoso sonido de sus gemidos inundo mis oídos, introduje otro dedo, ella ya estaba lista.

Me acomode entre sus piernas y tome su mano – eren muérdete la lengua- no sé si lo hiso pero comencé a adentrarme en ella, estaba estrecho demasiado diría yo, después de todo seguía siendo una niña.

-r-rivaille… duele… - Ella apretaba mi mano, estaba claro que le dolía y pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-aguanta un poco- besaba su cuello tiernamente intentaba que ese dolor pasara, mientras seguía entrando poco a poco en ella – ves ya está todo dentro- me quede quieto un momento hasta que eren dejo de apretar mi mano y comencé a moverme suavemente, aumentando lentamente la intensidad y velocidad de mis movimientos.

Eren gemía mi nombre y yo el suyo decidí que era tiempo de cambiar un poco la posición y puse a eren sobre mí, dándole estocadas más fuertes, quería ser tierno pero no podía ella el simple hecho de tenerla de estarla haciendo una mujer, era una sensación exquisita, pellizcaba sus pezones quería que gimiera aún más para mí.

-E-eren yo…- no pude terminar la oración, ambos habíamos llegado al clímax. Ella era mía desde ahora en adelante. La bese un beso tranquilo, tierno.

**EREN/ELLEN**

Nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, aun no podía creer que aparte de revelarle mi secreto me había entregado en cuerpo y alma al oficial rivaille, tal vez ser mujer no era tan malo.

-te amo rivaille- le dije llena de confianza sonriéndole

-…- esa pausa me causo incomodidad ¿estaba dudando? – como debería llamarte ahora estoy seguro que tu verdadero nombre no es eren-

-Ellen mi verdadero nombre es Ellen jaeger- le dije antes de acurrucarme a su lado y quedarme profundamente dormida lo vi mover los labios pero no escuche lo que decía

**RIVAILLE**

-te amo Ellen jaeger- le dije en un susurro antes de caer dormido a su lado

Bueno chicos aquí está, es mi primer lemon no sean mui crueles con migo x.x

Me tarde demasiado en escribirlo perdonen

Dejen review con su opinión por favor


	4. secreto

**bueno chicos muchas gracias a los que ponen en favoritos y siguen la historia **

**también gracias a Evangeline-Darkness12 por sus reviews**

Los personajes no son míos pertenecer a Hajime Isayama me base en un doujinshi que vi hace poco solo lo alargue.

**bueno ahora el fic**

* * *

**RIVAILLE**

En la mañana desperté demasiado temprano y regresar a la oficina tenía una junta, no quería dejar a Ellen sola pero tenía que, decidí dejarle una nota no quería despertarla después de todo estaría adolorida un rato.

Le dije a hanji que se reuniera con Mike en mi oficina al medio dia si no ellos irían a buscarme y no quería rumores, después de todo le prometí a Ellen que la protegería tenía que tratar el tema con discreción.

- al medio dia-

Mike comenzó a olerme a la altura de mi cabeza

-mike deja de oler a las personas es repugnante- le dije sintiendo las venas marcarse en mi frente

-si no me equivoco hueles a eren- dijo serio como de costumbre

-supongo que si- maldigo su olfato de perro había tomado un baño largo ¿cómo podía seguía su olor impregnado en mí?

-tengo una pregunta- hanji alzaba la mano como si una se tratara de una niña pequeña pidiendo permiso para hablar en la escuela

-¿qué es?- voltee el rostro si era algo indecente la mataría y ella lo sabia

-sé que usted no ha hecho nada más, pero ¿solo se aseguró de confirmar su género, no?... no es como si realmente le puso una mano encima a una chica inocente, ¿verdad?- dijo tenía un deje nervioso porque se preocupaba tanto por eso

-huh… Por eso…- lo pensé un segundo no tenía por qué ocultarlo – lo hice-

-¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! ¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON "LO HICE"?- sus chillidos eran demasiado molestos y al parecer se había alterado más, ¿que tenia de malo era natural no?

-te lo dije ¿no?, está bien siempre y cuando me casara con ella- le dije sabía que en mi rostro había una sonrisa tallada pero en sus rostros en sus rostros solo había confusión se avecinaba una larga y aburrida explicación, que sería mejor para mi si omitía algunos detalles

**ELLEN**

Desperté cuando rivaille salió de la habitación, después de todo la puerta no era mui silenciosa que digamos, los goznes rechinaban al abrir o cerrar la puerta, decidí que dormiría más mi cuerpo estaba pesado y me dolía bastante, tal vez rivaille trato de ser amable pero no le salió mui bien.

Cuando volví a despertar eran pasado el medio dia, había tenido un sueño pero no recordaba mui bien que era, bueno no importaba si no lo recordaba era algo sin importancia ¿no?..

**RIVAILLE**

Ya habían pasado dos meses, dos largos meses desde que descubrimos que eren no era eren si no ellen. Al principio cuando hanji lo dije todos pensaron que era una broma pero cuando comento que yo lo había comprobado todos los ojos se posaron en mí, era incomodo bastante incomodo, pero a final de cuantas nos creyeron, claro que omití el pequeño hecho de que ya no era una niña si no una mujer MI MUJER.

Petra no se lo había tomado mal, después de todo ya no sería la única mujer, Auruo fue el que lo tomo peor, después de todo ya no podría maltratarlo como lo hacía, Gunter al principio evito a ellen, hanji decía que era porque empezaba a sentir algo por ella y si era así lo mataría, pero solo fue temporal al final asimilo las cosas, Erd fue el que mejor lo tomo, su comportamiento hacia ellen no cambio bueno tanto, ahora la trataba con mas ¿delicadeza?

Lo que no había sido tan fácil era había sido dar la noticia a la familia real y a los superiores como la policía militar, había sido un mes en el que ellen había tenido que soportar burlas y acoso de diferentes tipos, volvió por segunda vez al tribunal militar, para ser juzgado por ocultar su verdadero sexo, el juicio no duro tanto, después de todo el ser mujer hiso que se ganara la amistad del el pastor Nick.

Todo parecía en calma ahora que por fin el asunto de mujer u hombre había sido resuelto.

O eso creía hasta que Ellen empezó a sentirse mal, estaba mui pálida, tenía nauseas, vómitos, no podía tomar bocado de nada, le faltaba mucha energía, había días en los que no podía pararse de la cama. El peor de los sustos que me pudo haber dado fue desmayarse en medio entrenamiento, hanji y petra estaban histéricas, pero al parecer sabían algo que yo no.

Estaba demasiado preocupado, la lleve a un médico le hicieron varias pruebas y preguntas, tendríamos que ir aldia siguiente para que nos dieran un resultado, pero gracias a mi buena suerte ese mismo dia debía asistir a una junta a la cual por desgracia no podía faltar, le pedí a hanji y petra que acompañarán a Ellen después de todo a ellas les interesaba su salud tanto como a mí.

**EREN/ELLEN**

Hanji y petra habían entrado con migo por los resultados pero mi cabeza era un lio, no escuche la más mínima parte de lo que dijo el doctor, petra noto que yo estaba en las nubes y decidimos que las dos saldríamos a tomar aire, hanji se quedó con el doctor después de todo ellos dos se entenderían o eso esperaba.

Al volver al cuartel general de investigación, hanji nos llevó a la oficina de rivaille, estaba feliz, eso me calmo bastante tal vez solo era una infección aunque no esperaba lo que venía.

-ah… embarazada… ¿yo?...- dije apuntándome a mí misma como era eso posible solo tenía 15 años

- es una gran noticia para todo el mundo estoy mui feliz Ellen, tengo que felicitarte tienes 8 semanas de embarazo- dijo sentada en el sofá calmadamente mientras petra solo reía y me abrazaba

-8 semanas- mi mente comenzó a divagar y mis nervios a crisparse *¿escuche bien o me estoi volviendo loca? ¡No puede ser¡ ¡rivaille me va a matar¡!no puede ser¡* mi pelea interna con migo misma paro en el instante en que escuche un portazo para mi gran desgracia el dueño de mis pensamientos fue el que entro

**RIVAILLE**

Cuando termino la junta salí como alma que lleva el diablo, la duda de que tenía Ellen me comía vivo, lo busque en el sótano pero no lo encontré registre medio cuartel como loco hasta que entre a mi oficina azotando la puerta, si la abría con más fuerza la sacaría de sus goznes vi petra abrazando a Ellen y a hanji sentada cómodamente en mi sofá.

-¿Hanji cuál es el resultado?- dije en tono de orden

-llegas tarde, ¿tanto se alargó la famosa junta?- petra dejo de abrazar a Ellen cuando me acerque a ella

-cállate y contesta mi pregunta- le dije ya algo frustrado

-¡sabes? a los bebes no les gusta que sus padres sean tan malhumorados- me dijo son una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro

-¡ah!- me tomo unos segundos asimilarlo –ya veo- mire a Ellen que estaba demasiado nerviosa, casi igual de nerviosa que la vez que supe que era mujer

-rivaille ¿qué voy? a hacer solo tengo 15 años, y ¿qué hago? ¡Además mikasa¡- los nervios estaban pasando a ser un pánico demasiado extremo se veía linda pero no sabía si eso afectaría al bebe

-Ellen… cásate con migo- la abrase apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas hasta aquí este capitulo espero halla sido de su agrado

Dejen reviews con sus opiniones por favor

nos leemos en el próximo capitulo (ok eso parecía de programa de tele)

bay bay


	5. boda y ¿mikasa?

bueno por fin estoy actualizando el fic perdonen la demora tuve algunos problemas con el jo... word y me borro todo el avance que tenia ¬¬

muchas gracias a quienes ponen en favoritos y siguen el fic ademas de sus reviws con sus opiniones que me ayudan a que el fic sea mas de su agrado

Los personajes no son míos pertenecer a Hajime Isayama me base en un doujinshi que vi hace poco solo lo alargue.

bueno sin mas rollos continuemos

* * *

**RIVAILLE**

-¿ah?, e-e-enserio, ¿c-ca-ca-casar-casarnos?- el pánico volvía a ser solo nerviosismo o tal vez solo pena *¿acaso esta mujer no puede escúchame hablar sin volverse un tomate?*

-Ellen cálmate, yo me encargare de esa amiga tan problemática que tienes, no te preocupes, si alguien tiene algo que decir yo lo detendré-

-p-pero…- la tome del rostro tenía una pequeñas ojeras

-Ellen no quiero que te preocupes y por favor ten a mi hijo- le dije finalmente después de todo hace algunos meses dije que tomaría la responsabilidad y lo haría nadie se interpondría en mi decisión

-pero solo soy una mocosa insignificante… no soy nadie para desposarme con usted- ella no me miraba a los ojos ¿acaso no quería casarse con migo?

-¡no estas respondiendo a mi pregunta! ¿sí o no?- no sé porque pero ella tiene esa habilidad de hacerme exasperar tan fácilmente estaba seguro que tenia las venas marcadas en el cuello

-ah…- Ellen por fin me miraba –yo…- cada segundo que tardaba en contestar me hacía crispar los nervios- quiero casarme con usted, por favor acépteme como su esposa- me quede congelado varios segundos ella había dicho que por fin podría estar junto a ella eternamente como su esposo ahora ella era mi prometida

** EREN/ELLEN**

Lo había dicho en verdad lo había dicho estoy demasiado avergonzada no podía ni siquiera levantar la mirada pero porque rivaille no hablaba tenía que mirarlo a los ojos tenía que hacerlo

-Riv…?- cuando levante la mirada vi algo que jamás había visto rivaille sonreía amplia mente, su rostro parecía más iluminado estaba simplemente perfecto, sentí un flechazo al corazón, él era ahora mi prometido

-ya veo- fue lo único que dijo pero eso me regreso de mi viaje de ensueño

-espero hacerte feliz rivaille- le dije casi gritando apenas podía contener mi emoción

**RIVAILLE**

Ella dijo que esperaba hacerme feliz pero ¿no se supone que eso es lo que yo debería decir? Fue un pensamiento que me cruzo la mente más pronto desapareció. Había olvidado completamente que petra y hanji estaban en mi oficina y había podido apreciar la "pequeña escena" de película romántica que habíamos montado

-¡yo seré la dama de honor¡- grito petra, Ellen comenzó a reír mientras hanji me miraba con una cara que no supe si era de burla o de felicitación

Me aclare la garganta y por fin tuve algo de atención de petra y Ellen –entonces necesitaremos planear la boda si queremos hacerla antes de que el vientre de Ellen crezca-

-que tiene de malo se vería muy tierna en un vestido de novia con su pansita de embarazada- dijo petra con algo parecido a un halo rosado a su alrededor y me pareció ver varias flores

-petra no seas tonta si el pastor Nick se entera de que Ellen tuvo relaciones antes del matrimonio ya no la protegería como lo ha hecho ahora, debemos ser cuidadosos- dijo hanji, al parecer no era tan despistada como siempre había pensado

* * *

**RIVAILLE**

La boda no había sido nada del otro mundo, algo simple solo con amigos, después de todo planeamos todo en menos de 2 semanas, claro con ayuda de petra y hanji.

Pero en el momento en que vi a Ellen con ese vestido blanco que ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, era la primera vez que la veía en un vestido, su cabello ahora estaba a la altura de sus hombros, era simplemente hermosa.

- te acepto a ti Ellen Jeager como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte por todos los días de mi vida- puse el anillo en su dedo, era delicado pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, yo le juraba amor eterno, cosa que cumpliría así me costara mi propia vida.

-puede besar a la novia- no me lo tenían que decir 2 beses tome a Ellen entre mis brazos y la bese.

Caminamos por el pasillo de aquella iglesia, pero algo nos detuvo era mikasa.

El rostro de Ellen era un poema entero, no había sabido nada de mikasa desde que anunciamos nuestro compromiso y ahora aparecía de la nada, esto no me gustaba; no me gustaba para nada.

* * *

bueno chicos aquí esta el capitulo se que es corto y tal vez algo aburrido no me culpen x.x

nunca e ido a una boda ni nada parecido así que no tengo imaginación para eso x.x

espero les haya agradado nos leemos en la siguiente actualización

dejen review con su opinión por favor

bay bay n_n


	6. mikasa orden

Que pasaría si Eren fuera en realidad Ellen una mujer? Como lo tomaría rivaille? Además de eso.. Qué pasaría si saliera embarazado? Lemon

Los personajes no son míos pertenecer a Hajime Isayama me base en un doujinshi que vi hace poco solo lo alargue.

bueno chic s el doujinshi ya acabo así que lo que escribí es mas d mi imaginación, espero sera de su agrado ya saben si tienen algún comentario sugerencia díganmelo y sin mas preámbulo comenzamos

* * *

**EREN/ELLEN**

-¿m-mikasa?- no lo podía creer era ella pero algo era diferente ella no me miraba su vista estaba fija en rivaille

Esto no me gusta para nada… esa mirada llena de furia solo la he visto pocas veces y nunca es buena.

Me aferre al brazo de rivaille como si la vida se me fuera en ello, tenía miedo, miedo de mi propia hermana, de la persona que conocía mi secreto desde el principio, la que desapareció después de anunciar mi compromiso, esa persona estaba parada unos cuantos metros enfrente de mí y su presencia me erizaba cada bello del cuerpo.

-cómo pudiste Ellen, decidiste revelarle tu secreto a él, la persona que te golpeo en el juicio, el que te hacia sufrir con sus entrenamientos y me dejaste a mí a un lado, ¡AMI QUIEN SIEMPRE ESTUVO A TU LADO, QUIEN TE CUIDABA Y PROTEJIA A TI Y A TU MALDITO SECRETO! Ahora eso cambiara me encargare de este estorbo y todo volverá a ser como antes-

Mikasa se arrojó contra rivaille tenía un cuchillo en las manos, su mirada estaba llena de odio, esa mirada solo la vi cuando mato a uno de sus secuestradores cuando éramos niñas, rivaille me aventó hacia un lado, por suerte hanji me atrapo antes de que callera al piso, el había logrado evitar que lo apuñalada en un punto vital pero había sido herirlo en su brazo, todo por protegerme, ahora él estaba tomando su brazo lleno de dolor, mikasa lo iba apuñalar de nuevo pero ahora iba en dirección a su corazón, no podía quedarme quieta, no mientras él estuviera así, era su esposa debía de hacer algo.

-MIKASA DETENTE POR FAVOR- no sabía cómo había llegado hasta rivaille, lo estaba abrazando cubriéndolo con mi cuerpo, por suerte mikasa se detuvo antes de que el cuchillo entrara profundamente, pero aun así, estaba herida. Pero la herida no se regeneraba, la sangre comenzaba a llenar el vestido

* * *

**RIVAILLE**

Estaba congelado, mi ahora esposa, mi dulce esposa estaba entre su hermanastra y yo, pero algo estaba mal, tenía una pequeña mueca de dolor, y se estaba poniendo pálida. Algunos guardias que custodiaban la boda in-movilizaron a mikasa, abrase a ellen me alegraba que estuviera bien. O al menos eso pensaba asta que vi su vestido lleno de la sangre en su espalda, no podía ser mi sangre no podía haber llegado hasta hay

-ELLEN… ELLEN LA HERIDA NO SE REGENERA… ¿HANJI QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO?- mis nervios se crisparon como podía ser posible que un dia hermoso se estuviera convirtiendo en un mal sueño

-d-debe ser el embarazo, el cuerpo y los poderes de titán, se deben de concentrar en él bebe- lo dijo casi en un susurro, hanji estaba revisando la herida de Ellen no era mui profunda pero sangraba demasiado, su piel se tornaba cada vez más pálida.

Habían pasado solo algunas horas y todavía nadie salía para decirme como esta Ellen, sentía un dolor desde lo más profundo de mi alma, ella estaba así por mi culpa si hubiera previsto esto ella no estaría ahora inconsciente y perdiendo más sangre a cada segundo.

-Rivaille… rivaille… mierda despierta rivaille¡- sentí uno de mis tímpanos casi explotar

-¿QUE QUIERES?- por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño cuando viene hanji a despertarme la mataría después

-Ellen está estable pero….- sus ojos estaban algo acuosos eso no era buena señal

-PERO QUE HANJI¡ ¡!ESCUPELO¡- me estaba poniendo histérico, no sabía porque hanji estaba a punto de llorar y no me quedaría esperando a que ella me lo dijera corrí a la habitación donde hace horas Ellen estaba debatiéndote entre la vida y la muerte y con ella nuestro bebe.

Al entrar en la habitación vi a Ellen cubierta hasta el cuello con una fina sábana blanca y algunos cobertores que solo llegaban a su torso, seguía pálida como una hoja y sus labios no tenían ese habitual color rosado que siempre tenían.

-E-Ellen…- mis piernas temblaban con cada paso que daba estire mi mano para tocarla, no podía evitar temblar, estaba fría demasiado fría. Esto no podía ser normal, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, hacía mucho que no lloraba de esta forma, estaba arrodillado apretando la mano de mi Ellen, si ella moría ¿qué haría yo?, ella y mi hijo eran ahora mi todo nunca pensaría en poder perderlos, mucho menos de esta forma.

* * *

**EREN/ELLEN**

Escuche la puerta abrirse intente abrir mis ojos pero mis parpados pesaban como si no hubiera dormido en semanas, había pasos en la habitación y después su voz esa voz que calmaba cualquier pena

-E-Ellen….- era rivaille, maldecí una y mil veces a mis parpados por no abrirse, quería verlo, tocarlo que me sacara de esta terrible oscuridad, sentí la calidez de sus manos rodear la mía, me inundo la paz, si él estaba aquí todo estaría bien, me dije una y otra vez hasta volver a caer dormida.

* * *

**RIVAILLE**

No sabía a qué hora el sueño, estrés y cansancio me habían ganado, estaba dormido, sabía que nadie se atrevería a moverme del lado de Ellen aún estaba en su cama tomando su mano, pero unas suaves caricias me despertaron. Mui a mi pesar abrí los ojos y alce la vista

-bueno días dormilón- me dijo Ellen sonriéndome, la abrase lo más fuerte que podía

-no vuelvas a hacerme eso Ellen- le dije lo más frio que pude

- es una orden comandante?- me dijo esa chiquilla me crispaba los nervios pero no podía evitar sonreír

- si es una orden-

* * *

bueno hasta aquí se todo perdónenme por no actualizar tan rápido la maldita escuela me consume x.x

ya prometo actualizar mas seguido lo juro lo juro no me maten

TT-TT

hasta la siguiente actualización bay bay


	7. ¿Niño o niña?

Que pasaría si Eren fuera en realidad Ellen una mujer? Como lo tomaría rivaille? Además de eso.. Qué pasaría si saliera embarazado? Lemon

Los personajes no son míos pertenecer a Hajime Isayama me base en un doujinshi que vi hace poco solo lo alargue. bueno chicos este capitulo ya fue completamente de mi imaginación bueno y dando ideas de algunas imágenes que encontraba en google.

gracias a todos los que han agregado este fanfiction a sus favoritos y también a quienes lo siguen

ahora les pondré una pregunta:

¿que les gustaría que fuera el bebe niño o niña? los dejo con esta pregunta espero sus respuestas en un Review y sin mas preámbulos comencemos con el capitulo 7

* * *

**ELLEN**

Estaba ya a mediados de mi octavo mes de embarazo. El pobre de mi esposo dormía poco ya que mis antojos atacaban cada noche y eran demasiado extremos, ya fuera fresas con queso o dulces de cualquier tipo, que el pobre debía ir a comprar a mediados de la noche, habíamos tomado la decisión de mejor comprar un poco de todo y tenerlo en la casa para que el pudiera dormir, debo admitirlo me sentía culpable cuando se quedaba dormido a media junta o no tenía el mismo rendimiento en sus entrenamientos porque ha claro desde el incidente de la boda no me quería dejar cosa ni por un segundo.

Me hacía acompañarlo a todos lados… y con todos me refiero a todos, me llevaba a las juntas, entrenamientos, no me llevaba a misiones porque hanji y petra lo matarían, un dia trato deliberadamente de arrastrarme al baño junto con el.

**EREN/ELLEN POV**

-enserio Rivaille puedo quedarme en casa petra dijo que estaría con migo hasta que regresaras- le dije casi en suplica

-ni hablar no te dejare sola en casa solo por una maldita junta- dijo el jalándome del brazo, llevándome a la fuerza.

Al entrar en la junta el comandante Irwin parecía molesto pero al parecer a rivaille no le importo

-Rivaille…. ellen está embarazada así que deja de andar a su alrededor, comprendo que estés preocupado pero podemos mandar a alguien para que la cuide mientras tu no estas- no pude evitar mirar a mi esposo con mi cara de te lo dije pero como siempre solo le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva al comándate y siguió arrastrándome con el junto dentro de la sala de juntas

Al siguiente dia

-n-no rivaille que haces quítate…. déjame- le decía mientras forcejeaba con él, cosa que era inútil él tenía más fuerza que yo a pesar de que era más pequeño

-ya escuchaste al comandante ayer no puedo andar alrededor tuyo, pero si puedo cargarte- una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro y mis piernas empezaron a sentirse como gelatina; odiaba, odiaba que siempre supiera exactamente como salirse con la suya.

Me cargo todo el camino, me pregunte mil y un veces si no estaría demasiado pensada, en la sala de juntas el comandante estaba mucho menos contento que ayer se le notaba en el rostro

- ¡Rivaille¡ tampoco es bueno cargarla de esa manera, así que detente- Rivaille estaba irritado, algunas de las venas de su frente se marcaban, yo estaba sintiendo el sudor recorrer mi frente, si esto seguía así no terminaría bien.

Un dia después

Esta era la idea más tonta que mi esposo había tenido en todo el tiempo que lo conozco, no solo me seguía arrastrando día tras día a las juntas provocándole un profundo dolor de muelas al comandante si no que hoy tuvo la grandiosa idea de que me sentara en sus piernas al estilo princesa. !Me vengaría algún día y mi venganza será terrible¡ me repetía en mi cabeza varias veces hasta que el comandante llego sacándome de mis pensamientos malvados

-!Rivaille¡ no me diga que usted tiene que permanecer junto a ella todo el día y traer lluvia a nuestras reuniones- rivaille ya estaba más que enojado al igual que el comandante, pero nadie estaba más rojo que yo mi cara parecía un tomate, tanto que me cubría la cara con las manos, mataría a rivaille lo haría; algún día.

**FINAL DEL POV **

Rivaille estaba en una junta con la policía militar últimamente eran demasiado frecuentes, me preocupaba que algo pasara y el no estuviera. Armin había ido a visitarme ese dia, estábamos platicando sobre nombres para bebes, debatiendo entre sí sería niño o niña, y a quien se parecería más, hasta que sentí una presión demasiado fuerte en el vientre, solo pude articular

-A-Armin ve por hanji y petra- Armin me miro con una cara desconcertada

-si querías su compañía solo debías decírmelo-

-!¿ARMIN EL BEBE NACERÁ Y SI ELLAS NO ESTÁN AQUÍ TU TENDRÁS QUE AYUDARME EN EL PARTO Y NO QUIERES ESO VERDAD?¡- el dolor estaba empeorando y claramente había roto fuente, armin entro en pánico y salió corriendo en busca de hanji y petra

**MINUTOS DESPUES **

-y asi se puede identificar a los titanes- hanji estaba parloteando con el equipo de reconocimiento sobre titanes hasta que llego un claramente hiper-ventilado armin

-H-Hanji-san…. Petra-san… Ellen rompió fuente necesita que vallan ahora- armin estaba más rojo que un tomate y claramente nervioso, se formó un silencio sepulcral hasta que hanji y petra gritaron al unísono

-¿!QUEEEE¡?- estaban pálidas pero más tardaron en gritar que en salir corriendo de la habitación – ARMIN VE POR RIVAILLE- se alcanzó a escuchar mientras las dos mujeres del escuadrón salían cual tapón de sidra

- ¿ahora soy un mensajero?- una gota de sudor recorría la nuca de armin, ahora debería ir a avisarle al nuevo padre que si no se daba prisa se perdería el nacimiento de su primer bebe esto no sería bonito

* * *

**RIVAILLE **

La junta no era nada nuevo solo escuchar lo mismo de siempre me volvía loco escuchar a Erwin con sus discursos, si Ellen estuviera aquí sería menor aburrido mínimo podría quedármela viendo y perderme en sus hermosos y poner mi mano sobre su vientre, sintiendo las pataditas de mi hijo o hija. Me perdí en esos pensamientos hasta que escuche un estruendo proveniente de las puertas.

-COMANDANTE RIVAILLE... ELLEN…. BEBE… DEBE IR AHORA….- el chico estaba mas alterado que de costumbre, pero a pesar de sus balbuceos comprendí el mensaje algo estaba pasando con Ellen y él bebe no me podía quedar sentado así sin más, Salí de la sala de juntas.

Al llegar a casa solo escuche un grito

-!NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME, INTENTA SOPORTAR ESTE DOLOR Y DESPUÉS HABLAMOS…. Y DONDE DEMONIOS SE METIÓ RIVAILLE¡- entre a la casa y después solo tuve que seguir los gritos de mi esposa hasta la alcoba donde Ellen estaba recostada con un pañuelo húmedo en la frente

-Ellen ya estoy aquí- me acerque lo más que pude a ella y le tome la mano

-tardaste demasiado- su rostro estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor y se veía claramente adolorida y cansada

-Ellen ya casi solo un poco más- le decía petra y luego me apunto a mí – y tú no puedes estar aquí, ahora largo- entre ella y hanji me sacaron de mi habitación que ahora estaba convertida en una sala de parto

**Algunas horas y muchos gritos después**

Hanji salio claramente exhausta

-¿que fue?- dije casi desesperado pero no obtuve respuesta

-entra tú y averígualo- no culparía a hanji por esa respuesta tenía que entrar aunque mis piernas temblaran y sintiera un nudo en la garganta tenía que ver a mi hijo o hija y también a mi esposa. Entre a la habitación y vi a mi esposa recostada con los ojos cerrados claramente estaba cansada, petra cargaba al bebe con una sonrisa en el rostro, al mirarme se acercó y puso al bebe entre mis brazos susurrando antes de salir de la habitación.

-felicidades ya eres padre- tome a esa pequeña criatura entre mis brazos, parecía tan frágil y delicada que temía que se pudiera desvanecer entre mis brazos y esa sensación de alegría y emoción desaparecía así sin más.

* * *

**ELEN/EREN**

Mis ojos estaban pesados, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, pero tenía la sensación que debía de abrirlos que había algo que tenía que ver y si no lo hacía me arrepentiría mi vida entera. Y no me equivoqué la escena que pude observar al abrir los ojos era simplemente hermosa, rivaille mirando con la mayor ternura posible a nuestro bebe, era algo que jamás imaginaria, se veía más feliz que en nuestra propia boda, estaba feliz; feliz por poder ver a Rivaille de esa manera, feliz porque era al fruto de 8 meses de antojos, mareos, vómitos, pero más que nada era la siguiente página de mi historia con RIvaille.

* * *

espero este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado. ya saben espero sus respuesta a si quieren niño o niña en un review si es empate o por alguna razón no hay reviews lanzare una moneda y sera a la suerte jejejeje

hasta la siguiente actualizacion bay bay


End file.
